1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an ejecting mechanism for properly ejecting a memory card from a connector which utilizes the ejecting mechanism, and particularly to an ejecting mechanism which can prevent a spring thereof from being deformed in a lateral direction with respect to the axis thereof during ejection of the memory card.
2. The Prior Art
Memory cards have become popular due to the trend of the compact size, modularization, and object oriented requirement of the personal computer field, therefore card bus connectors following the PCMCIA standard for receiving memory cards have also become popular. A conventional card bus connector 9 including an ejector mechanism 90 is shown in FIGS. 4, 5 and 6. Specifically, the conventional ejector mechanism 90 comprises a guiding arm 91 defining a passage 912 therein for slidably receiving a push bar 92. The guiding bar 91 has a handle portion 920 at one end thereof for manual operation including an insertion as shown by an arrow "B" and a rejection opposite to the direction of the arrow "B", and a slit 925 defined at another end thereof for engaging with a lever mechanism 100 which is driven by the ejector mechanism 90 to eject a memory card (not shown) received in the connector 9. The guiding arm 91 also defines a reception cavity 911 between a first wall 913 and a second wall 914 which constitutes a portion of the passage 912 for receiving an intermediate portion of the push bar 92 and a spring 93 positioned around the intermediate portion. Specifically, the intermediate portion of the push bar 92 defines an elongate slot 921 in a center thereof and a cutout 922 communicating between the slot 921 and an exterior thereby forming a first digit 923 and a second digit 924 confronting and spaced from each other by the cutout 922. An exertion portion (not shown) defined in one distal end of an inner wall of the elongate slot 921 abuts against an end winding of the spring 93 when the spring 93 is retained around the digits 923, 924. The spring 93 positioned around the digits 923, 924 has a reciprocation movement following the sliding movement of the push bar 92 so as to eject the memory card (not shown). However, the spring 93 is apt to be deformed laterally thus causing malfunction during operation (see FIG. 6) since the force exerted on the spring 93 is not evenly applied on the first winding portion of the spring 93 due to an uneven contact between the push bar 92 and the spring 93.
Thus, it is requisite to provide a new ejector mechanism which can prevent the spring thereof from being deformed laterally.